


No Room

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "This couch is not big enough for both of us."





	No Room

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any/any, cuddle

"This couch is not big enough for both of us," Magnus laughed, one arm wrapped tightly around Alec's waist in an attempt to keep the shadowhunter from completely falling off the edge.

"I'm starting to think the same thing," He said, hooking a leg over Magnus'. He was still half off the couch, but had no desire to move away from the warlock.

"How about.." Magnus paused for a moment and gave Alec a gentle push. "Move for just a second?"

Alec reluctantly leaned back, but forgot about being on the edge of the couch and yelped as he fell to the ground. Magnus started to laugh above him and Alec glared at his boyfriend for a second before he was shaking his head. "We could just go to bed," He said, sitting up.

"No, I'm comfortable where I am," Magnus said as he laid on his back. "Get back up here."

"But-"

"Just lay on top of me."

Alec got up and laid over Magnus who gave him a kiss. "See? Now we can both lay here."

Alec just sighed and shuffled down so he could lay his head on his boyfriend's chest. "I guess so." He closed his eyes, feeling Magnus' arm wrap around him and a hand combing through his hair. "The bed is still bigger."

"Yes, but this gives me an excuse to have you on top of me."

Alec smiled and lifted his head to look at Magnus. "You never need an excuse for that."

"Mm, don't tell me these things, Alexander," Magnus said with a smile. "Then I'd always have you like this."

Alec laughed and gave Magnus a kiss. "I'm okay with that."


End file.
